


Beginning Friendship

by celedan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Aquarell from 2000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Friendship

 


End file.
